For Merlin
by fandomsunited23
Summary: A series of one-shots of people being protective of Merlin. That's all.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Having a good day I hope? If you have any suggestions, or something you want to see in the future let me know. Friendly criticism and reviews are welcomed and appreciated.** **Uthur is in his weird trance, and Lancelot is still alive because I want him to be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them (except for the visiting lord).** **All mistakes are my own.**

Merlin barged into Arthurs chambers, only to find the king already up and dressed. Said monarch had his arms crossed an expectant look on his face.

"Well Merlin what do you have to say for yourself."

"Uh..." Merlin grinned sheepishly, holding up a platter filled with food. "Breakfast." Arthur shot him an unimpressed look.

"You know _Merlin,_ I did have a morning consul today, yes?" The king crossed over, and took an apple from the platter. "Now, because of a certain idiot, I have to rescedule." Arthur glared at Merlin, taking a bite from the apple.

"You don't even like going to those," Merlin replied flippantly. He set the food on the table and gave Arthur an innocent smile. "You should just make having those meetings, at an ungodly hour, against the law." Arthur shot him an exasperated look.

"Well since you're so well rested, you will have no issue mucking out the stables." As Merlin was about to protest Arthur continued. "And don't forget we have training today, so you need to repair and polish my armor. Oh and you will need to serve me during the meeting this afternoon... and you know what, why don't you help out with training today too."

"Hmmm" Merlin hummed, pretending he had a choice in the matter. "I think I'll pass." Arthur shot him a knowing look.

"You don't have a choice _Merlin_." Merlin just rolled his eyes, failing to keep a grin off of his face. He puttered about the room, tidying things up. "Don't forget tomorrow you will be serving both me and king Charles."

"I... uh... can't because I've got... you know... chores." Merlin finished lamely. He started to gather all of the dirty laundry strewed across the room.

"Merlin..." Arthur sighed with exasperation. "you are going to do this without argument." Merlin opened his mouth to point out they've technically had this argument already. "Without" Arthur interupted "anymore arguement." Merlin could tell Arthur was frustrated, and reaching his breaking point. However King Charles always framed his sevants for his own wrong doings.

"Arth..."

"Your just a servant Merlin!" Arthur snapped. Merlin turned a bit pale, biting his lip. He opened the chamber doors, balancing the laundry basket.

"...Of course, _sire_." The door was shut with such gentleness, it frustrated Arthur. Obviously he didn't mean to say that, however the council members have been on him about the cleansing of magic. He has had alot of pressure for the past few weeks. Sighing, Arthur left his chambers to clear his head. However not far into his walk a hand reached out and pulled him into a nook. His immediate response was to defend himself, but he heard a quiet, harsh voice.

"Princess calm down, we wouldn't want to mess up that hair of yours." Gwaine said it in jest, but it conflicted with his murderous look.

"Gwaine!" Arthur started.

"Shush! What did you do to Merlin!" Gwaine demanded, shoving a finger at Arthur.

"I didn't...!" He immediately defended, pushing Gwaines hand away.

"Try again princess. Merlin just walked past me, looking like a kicked puppy." When Arthur got even more defensive, Gwaine got in Arthur's space. "Don't try to lie to me."

"I said he was a servant! okay!" Gwaines face darkened and let his fist fly. Arthur, not expecting the blow, took the full hit. He slowly raised his hand to wipe the blood streaming down from his nose. "Feel better?"

"Slightly" Gwaine breathed. He pushed hair out of his eyes, then snaked his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Let's get you to Gaius, yeah?" Arthur rolled his eyes and allowed Gwaine to steer him towards the physicians chambers. When they entered Merlin was there, mixing herbs. When he saw Arthur with blood still flowing from his nose, he raised his brow.

"I can't leave you for five minutes can I?" Merlin gestured towards a wooden chair, gathering the necessary items. "And how, may I ask, did this happen?"

"Stupidity" Gwaine piped up.

"I didn't relize idiocy caused the nose to spontaneously bleed," Merlin wringed the wet cloth and wiped away some of the blood.

"It's a new phenomenon that I've discovered" Gwaine smirked. Arthur grumbled something about being in the room, making Merlin throw his head back and laugh.

"I believe" a new voice announced, "that I have seen a few such cases. I'm afraid I'm still looking for a cure." Gaius had a playful glint to his aged eyes.

"Thats it" Arthur pushed the rag away. "You are all being executed for insulting the crown," if anyone asked there was not a petulant whine to his voice.

"Whatever you say princess" Gwaine smiled, lightly patting Arthur on the shoulder.


	2. AN

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry if you thought this was an update. I just wanted to let you know that this story is not abandoned! My muse has decided to abandon me, so I have not had the inspiration nor the motivation to write this story. However I HATE abandoned stories so at some point I promise I will come back to this. Thank you for sticking with me so far and I am super sorry for leaving this for so long. Till next time...**


End file.
